Krystal
Krystal is the female protagonist in the Star Fox franchise. She is the first female Star Fox pilot. Krystal is a young and very beautiful blue vixen and a telepath from the long since deceased civilization of Cerinia. Story After having escaped the destruction of Cerinia, Krystal sought refuge under Dinosaur Planet. There, when the Sharpclaw leader, General Scales wanted power, Krystal had no choice but to help the dinosaurs. Krystal had only one encounter with Scales before she made for Krazoa Palace. After learning the secret of the planet's distress, Krystal obtains the first Krazoa spirit. As soon as she does however, she recognizes someone and is encased in a crystal prison atop the Krazoa Palace. If all of the Krazoa was not returned, Krystal would surely suffocate. Fox McCloud had not only returned the Spellstones keeping the magic planet force at bay, but also managed to send the Krazoa spirits back to their rightful place. With all of the Krazoa back in the palace, Krystal is saved, seconds from falling to her death. Andross returns to life, but Krystal and Fox resist and the Cerinian reclaims her staff from Fox. After Andross's death, Krystal apologizes to Fox for what she had done and thanks him for his courage. Fox then allows her team membership. As a new Star Fox pilot, Krystal plays a pivotal role in the Aparoid war, as Krystal is fighting in multiple fierce battles in this conflict. On Katina, she is the one who spots a Core Memory. in Sargasso, she and Falco take out the battleships outside the space station itself. While Fox is on Fichina, Krystal reprimands Falco and Slippy for "being so awfully selfish." In the Meteo astroid belt, Krystal senses that Star Wolf had escaped the battle. After the core memory is sent to Corneria, a distress call is sent in from Sauria. Fox and Krystal head down together and take out the hatchers in a vicious battle and meet the now adult Tricky. On Corneria, she and the team are horrified to see General Pepper infected by the Aparoids. At the Orbital Gate, Krystal and others fight viciously to buy Beltino time to complete the Anti-Aparoid program. Krystal fights alongside Fox in the Aparoid Homeworld city. The final battle was very deadly, but in the end, the team prevailed. Years afterward, things take a sudden turn for Krystal. Fox begins to fear for her safety and fires her. Although she does help against the Anglar empire, she then either rejoins Star Fox, marries Fox for a quiet civilian life, joins Star Wolf or flees Lylat completely. Personality Krystal is very kind, friendly, helpful and caring. She is also somewhat a tomboy kind of girl. She speaks in a British accent (in the English Star Fox games). Gallery Krystal preshopped render 1 by starfox krystal.png Category:Heroines Category:Animal Heroes Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Canine Heroes Category:Genius Category:Rare Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Pure of heart Category:Adventurers Category:Gunmen Category:Orphans Category:Animal Kindness Category:Military Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Staff Wielders Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Gadgeteers Category:Ingenue Category:Living Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Martial Artists Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Amazons Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses